Red and Blue
by ry0
Summary: Jason x Dick - Dick's about to get blown up by the Joker, and Jason just happens to be around by chance - and it is a mere coincidence, mind you. It has nothing to do with him stalking Nightwing for the last two weeks. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey there. You know that feeling when you're just innocently watching old Batman epsiodes and suddenly get this urge to write something perferted as well as sweet about the little Robins? No? Well, it results in something like... this._ _I originally intended for this to be a oneshot, but since I like many short chapters better than one long, I'll just split it up in three chpaters._

_It's actually my first time writing in English (instead of writing in my native language and then translating), so there may be some mistakes. Please tell me in case you find any._

_Also, reviews would be highly appreciated, so I can improve and get to know what you think about this. Any ideas, questions, etc,... please feel free to tell me =)_

* * *

Too quiet. Too long. And too damn frustrating.

The Red Hood sighed, slightly narrowing his eyes beneath the helmet while leaning against the cold stone wall next to him. It had to be at least two hours since Nightwing had entered the building that was assumed to be the Joker's new hideout. Alone. Without Batman. And he still hadn't come out again. Stupid Dick with his stupid wishes to always do things on his own.

Batman wouldn't arrive here any time soon, being busy with a bank robbery at the other end of the city led by Harley Quinn. And just at this moment Nightwing had gotten an anonymous hint as to where the Joker's new hideout was. Things seemed just a little bit to convenient for Jason's liking. But not to Dick who had immediately set out to rush into the abandoned factory building.

Jason gritted his teeth in annoyance at that boy's naivety. His fingers curled into a fist unconsciously as the thought of him not noticing Dick's actions crossed his mind. Nightwing had to be in great trouble, given that the Joker hadn't already killed him. And if Red Hood didn't happen to coincidentally - and it really was a mere coincidence, it had nothing to do with him stalking the boy for the last two weeks - coincidentally see Nightwing head into the building two hours ago, Dick wouldn't only be in there, all alone, with the Joker, maybe already dead and definitely injured, no, nobody would even know where he was. If that idiot somehow managed to survive his stupidity, he should go and thank Jason for stalking him, because now at least somebody knew where he was.

The front gate opened and Red Hood took a few steps back, becoming almost invisible in the darkness the shadows provided for him. A few men came out of the building, the Joker easy to identify with his white face. His loud laughing tore at Jason's nerves. Where the hell was Nightwing?

"Let's go! Someone's gotta tell Batsy another one of his precious little birds has gotten its wings cut off!", the Joker screamed with his usual maniacally wide grin, hopping into one of the cars waiting for him. Something inside Jason's guts contracted painfully. This surely brought back some memories he'd rather forget - but Dick... No, that couldn't be. Not Dick.

Jason could hear his heart pounding loudly in his ears. As soon as he was sure the Joker and his henchmen had set off, he lept out of the shadows rushing into the building.

It was quiet inside. Painfully quiet. No screaming, no rustling. No sound but that of his own steps reached Jason's ears. And with every moment that passed without any other sound, the unpleasant feeling of an icy hand clenching around his heart grew stronger. Just what the hell had he been doing, waiting outside for so long when knowing exactly what crazy opponent Dick was facing in here? And not offering any help, only because he hadn't wanted the other to know that... that... that somehow, despite everything that had happened between them, he had suddenly started to notice Dick more and more. That at some point, Jason had noticed to his own shock and horror just how much it actually meant to him that Dick had never really given up on him. Had always looked at him as if he actually still _cared_ about Jason. And by then Jason couldn't help but admit that he craved those looks. Thus, his "close research", as he liked to call it, on Dick's person had begun, resulting in him overhearing how Nightwing got an anonymous call telling him about the Joker's new hideout. And Nightwing had gone all alone, not knowing about the masked shadow following him to the noted destination. Which he should be thankful for, damn it!

No one would even blame him for his close surveillance if it now helped in saving Dick's life. In case there was still any life left to save, that is.

The sharp contrast of obnoxiously bright blue against plain black was what instantly drew Jason's attention to it. There, at the end of a darkened hall, something was lying on the floor. Or rather someone. And wasn't moving even one inch.

Jason could hardly suppress the urge to just shout Dick's name and run over to the unmoving figure. Instead he took composed, heavy steps towards the body lying on the floor looking... just dead. The icy hand just clenched a little tighter.

When he got closer, the young man on the floor suddenly moved. Not much, just the twitch of an arm, but it was enough to make Jason's heart stumble and send the cold feeling in his chest away.

"B-Boss...? H..how did you know...", Nightwing began to speak in a hoarse voice, falling silent when he finally managed to turn his head enough to take a look at his savior - who wasn't quite whom he had expected. In any other situation it probably would have been pretty funny to see how blank astonishment slowly spread over Nightwing's face. "... Jason?", he finally asked in utter amazement.

Red Hood grimaced, despite knowing Nightwing wouldn't see it through the helmet. "Nope, Santa. Just what the hell are you doing, lying aroung over here and looking like dead meat, eh? Hoping for the Joker to come back and finally blow your sorry ass up?"

"'m drugged... can't move", came the sluggish reply. Well, this explained a lot. For example, why they left Nightwing lying on the floor, hands and feet bound but not chained to anything else, and all doors unlocked. But still... this sounded a little bit too easy considering they were dealing with the Joker.

"Anything else I should know about?"

Nightwing closed his eyes, seemingly thinking hard. Apparently whatever drug they had given him did not only affect his body but his mind as well. "Said somethin' 'bout the Boss not bein' able to save me... in time... before the bombs blow up..."

For a short moment, there was silence, Jason trying to register what he had just heard. "They're gonna blow this whole place up in a few minutes and you didn't fucking tell me so right away? Are you serious?" Maybe saving Dick wasn't such a good idea after all. The thought of just leaving him behind suddenly seemed a lot more compelling than a few moments ago.

"Sorry", Nightwing answered, smiling sheepishly.

"You know what? I should fucking leave you here", Red Hood voiced his thoughts out loud, then knelt down and picked the bound and drugged man before him up, who just started to smile even wider.

"Ya wouldn't...", Nightwing murmured, looking perfectly content with the situation.

Red Hood didn't answer anymore, straightening back up and then taking hurried steps towards the exit. He didn't know when the Joker intended for this place to blow up, but he was damn sure he wanted to be somewhere else by then.

By the time the building was a fair way behind them and they wouldn't be affected by any explosions anymore, Jason finally allowed himself to look back at Dick and give some snarky reply he had thought of in the mean time... Only to find the other one fast asleep or just passed out in his arms due to the drug and probably exhaustion.

"Stupid idiot. What if I just left you in there?", the Red Hood grumbled under his breath. Then he started walking again, pulling Nightwing's unmoving body closer to his chest. Somebody would have to look after him until he woke up again, right?


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: And here we go again! Didn't know I was able to work this fast... Guess you're just as surprised as I am right now._

_This chapter's actually quite... emotional. Digging into Jason's thoughts and stuff... Well, one more chapter to go (containing some smut and a hopefully beautiful end). This could actually take a little longer than this one, but I hope I'll be done by the end of next week at last._

_Hope you'll keep reading until then ;)  
Ryo_

* * *

By the time he reached his apartment, Jason's arms felt like they were about to fall off any moment. He didn't think Dick would be that heavy when he was out cold. Swearing quietly the Red Hood pushed the door closed behind him and dropped the other man down on his bed.

It didn't take him long to peel off Nightwing's costume and domino to take care of his injuries. In fact, the Joker obviously hadn't bothered to hurt Dick much. Apart from a few deeper scratches, the other boy seemed just fine. And Jason would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved - his own encounter with the crowbar was more than enough already.

He rid himself of his own costume, dressing in a pair of old sweatpants and a t-shirt, then turned on the TV to kill time until Dick woke up again. The news were full of reports about the abandoned factory building that had been blown up and a maniacally laughing Joker who declared proudly that Nightwing had found his end in the inferno. A recording was displayed, showing Joker and Batman at the scene of the bank robbery. Although there wasn't any sound, it didn't take much to figure out what the Joker has said when Batman's - _Bruce's_ - face contorted to something that could be best described as blank despair, before he stormed off to the Batmobile, driving away and leaving the Joker behind.

"There you go", Jason murmured darkly, clenching his fist without conscious thought. Of course Batman would do anything to save his precious little golden boy, Dick Grayson. Despite knowing that Bruce had tried the same thing for him back then, seeing him this shocked over Dick being in danger just made him... angry. Not jealous, really not. Only angry.

The newscast switched to the scene of smoky ruins, a few black walls, rubble and debris - the remnants of the blown up factory. The Batmobile parked nearby, Batman standing in the middle of the remaining ruins. The cameras weren't catching his face. But Jason didn't need to see it. The slight tremble rocking that usually unyielding, stoic figure was more than enough for him to imagine what kind of face he was probably showing right now. Desperate. Self-loathing. _Broken_.

Somehow, it satisfied him deeply. Especially when he turned back seeing Dick sleeping soundly in his bed. Safe. Not murdered by the Joker. Because he, Jason Todd, had saved him from a certain death. And not Batman.

If he thought back to that night all those years ago... he had died in more than just one way back then. Not only with his physical body being beaten up with a crowbar and then blown to pieces, no. But also emotionally, when he later had to discover that apparently Bruce didn't care enough for him to just once hurt his rule and get revenge on the Joker. Goddamn it, was it really that much to ask for? Was he really a bad son for wishing his father to take vengeance for his death? But well, if Bruce didn't care, then he wouldn't care, too. He was just fine without Batman. He was strong. He was able to survive alone.

Jason leant back, closing his eyes. Maybe thinking about his death wasn't such a good idea. It brought back some ugly memories. Damn the Joker for trying the repeat things all over.

He would have taken revenge for Batman if it had been the other way around. Oh, and how he would have! But no, Bruce had made his choice. Some rules and the Joker's life were more important than Jason Todd. Who could blame Jason for not wanting to come back to the Wayne family as if nothing had ever happened?

So now Batman and Red Hood were enemies. Fine with him. He would make sure that Bruce would regret his decision some day. And Nightwing, always being on Batman's side since he was the good son, despised Red Hood as well. Or at least he should have. Jason blamed it on Dick's usual gullibility that Bruce's oldest ward had never truly given up on him. Not when Red Hood had killed some men (who had really deserved death, he swore). Not when Red Hood had threatened to kill that lousy replacement. Not even when Red Hood had tried to kill Nightwing. Behind that domino always hiding his eyes, Dick has always looked at him with some strange understanding. Something along the lines of "If I had been the one dying, maybe I'd stand there instead of you right now". Something that touched a part inside of Jason's soul that he thought had died together with everything else when he was outcast by Bruce.

He didn't pay all that much attention to it. At least not until Dick left for Blüdhaven, and those looks suddenly disappeared along with him. And all of a sudden, something had been missing. Jason had felt like he'd go mad - even more than before - if he had to stay like this. He had almost been happy when Dick came back about a month ago to help Batman out. Almost because... well, Dick was still Bruce's ward and whenever they met, they weren't just Jason and Dick, they were Red Hood and Nightwing and Batman would be nearby, creating an atmosphere of hostility because Batman couldn't approve of someone killing in his city. Not even if it was his own fucking son.

So technically, it was only fair to say that it way mainly Batman's fault that Jason had started to stalk Dick. Although "stalking" didn't quite cover it well. He had just tried to get a little closer to Dick (without him noticing), to get to know more about Dick's everyday life (without Dick knowing) and to have a really, really close look on who was trying to lay a hand on Dick (without telling him)... okay, so maybe "stalking" did apply to it pretty well after all. Actually, Jason didn't mind since it had just saved Dick's life.

He turned off the TV, where by now some stupid reporter was babbling something about no corpse being found by now - at which Jason inwardly grinned - and went into the kitchen making himself some coffee.

He went back to Dick, sitting down at the edge of his bed, waiting for the other boy to wake up, drinking his coffee and waiting some more. Either the drug used by the Joker had been something really heavy or Dick had just been overexerting himself again, catching up on some badly needed sleep right now. Somehow, Jason was tending to the second option.

He brought his cup back into the kitchen, then sat down on his bed again. Absentmindedly, he started to trace a wrinkle in the blanket with his finger, his look wandering over the sleeping man's chest and up to his face.

Dick looked really content. Maybe they should drug him more often.

Those amazingly dark lashes, that nose that would be insulted by any other word than perfect, those full lips that were usually always grinning and now slightly parted, curled up into a soft, relaxed, in some strange way attracting smile...

"Like what you see?"

... and taunting him in the same annoying way as always. Just when the hell did he miss out on Dick coming back from the dead?


	3. Chapter 3

_"Like what you see?"_  
_... and taunting him in the same annoying way as always. Just when the hell did he miss out on Dick coming back from the dead?_

_"Finally woke up again?", Jason grumbled, trying to cover his slight embarassment of being caught watching in his usual foul mood._

Dick just smiled in the same way he always did, making Jason's heart stumble a bit when he weakly reached out to touch Jason's hand with his. "Come on, don't be mad, Jay. And thanks for saving me, by the way."

"Don't call me that", Jason immediately complained. It really bugged him how Dick could make his - relatively - composed facade crumble that easily, needing nothing more than a simple smile and a few words. He knit his brows in annoyance. "And stop being that stupid! It was painfully obvious that hint to the Joker's hideout was a trap. And guess who takes the bait without thinking twice? If I hadn't-"

"How do you know about that hint?", Dick interrupted him, effecitvely silencing Jason since the answer to that question would involve some details the Red Hood rather kept to himself.

So the younger of the two just sat there in silence, staring at Dick with a look of silent reproach. And couldn't help but notice just how damn weakened the smaller one still looked. Maybe that drug was still in effect somehow. That thought was actually pretty... tempting. Especially with Dick being dressed in nothing but his boxers and a few bandages. But no, he had to pull himself together. After saving Nightwing's life, there was something like a realistic chance to build a more friendly relationship with the other. Which wasn't quite what Jason wanted, but still better than their current hostility. And him suddenly jumping at the other male wasn't going to make things easier between them.

"... Stop being annoying, Grayson", Jason finally mumbled, sending him an angry glare. This would hopefully send across the message that he didn't want to be asked about that particular topic. "You should watch the newscast later. The building's been blown to pieces. Without my help, you'd have kicked the bucket. The great Batman didn't make it in time."

"I've already told you, I am grateful. I bet Bruce is, too, am I right?" Dick looked at Jason, his stare growing more and more suspicious when his younger brother didn't answer and instead watched the floor intently.

"Jason, what's the matter? Has anything bad happened?"

"No, nothing, just... Just that he doesn't know your still alive yet."

Dick's reaction to his admission came pretty close to what he had imagined it to be like. Or at least it was supposed to.

"Are you serious, Jason? You really left him thinking I'm _dead_? I can't believe it! We've gotta tell him!" With an enraged look on his face Dick tried to get out of Jason's bed, only to fall back down after a few seconds when all his strength suddenly left him. Apparently the drug was still in effect. He sent the other boy a fuming glare. "Go and tell him. Now!", he demanded.

Jason just sat there, staring down at the other male laying on his bed, too weak to even move. It wasn't the anger in Dick's eyes that pissed him off - he had anticipated that - but the slight worry that was hidden beneath. Worry for Bruce who had to be thinking yet another ward of his had died. It unnerved him. Even now, even when he had saved Dick from an agonizing death by the hands of the Joker, all the other boy seemed to think about was Bruce. It sent Jason's mind swirling with anger and maybe... just a little jealousy.

Just for once, he wanted Dick to think about _him_. About Jason Todd. And _goddamn_, if that guy kept on annoying him like this, he couldn't guarantee anything anymore.

"Hell, Jason, I can't believe you're actually doing this to him! He has to be devastated! You can't let him suffer like tha-"

"I can damn well!", Jason spat out, clenching his fist in suppressed anger. "He deserves it! Because if it wasn't for me, you really _would_ be dead right now! Because I really _was_ dead back then! And maybe this time, when his precious little golden boy is the victim, he'll finally go and kill that fucking psychopath like he should have done years ago!"

Dick just blinked at him, lost for words after Jason's unexpected outburst, who now bit his lip as the realization hit him that he had just now said more than enough for Dick to figure out that Jason hadn't really gotten over it yet. A heavy silence took over the room, neither one daring to utter a single word. After some time Dick swallowed.

"You mustn't do this to him, Jay. He may have made some mistakes, but what you're doing right now is-"

That was it. Jason wouldn't take any more of this. Just now, he had unintentionally given away way too much about his feelings. All he wanted was some attention, some prove that someone cared about him. And Dick _still_ thought only about Bruce worrying over his death? Even in a moment like this the Bat was occupying his thoughts? That was the final straw. Jason wouldn't accept this.

"I can", he growled darkly, sitting down on Dick's stomach, catching the other's wrists in a swift motion and pressing them down on the bed, "and I _will_."

He could see the slight shock flicker in the eyes of the man beneath him as he wasn't able to fight him off. Seeing the smaller one's fear, the fear Jason would actually try to hurt him – it satisfied him more than it should probably have. And Jason couldn't care less.

Dick was struggling against his grip, but to no avail. Ever since Jason had come back he'd been physically stronger than his older brother, and with the drug still paralyzing his body, Dick was so weak, it was laughable.

"How's that, Dickiebird?", Jason almost purred into the other's ear with a smirk. "Not that self-confident anymore, are we? Not that demanding. Not thinking about Bruce," – he gripped the wrists a little harder, just enough for the other to _feel_ it – "anymore, right?"

Those deep blue orbs stared up at him intently. In some odd way, it set Jason off more than anything. He was pinning Dick down on his bed right now, unable to move. He wanted to get some fucking reaction from the other, whatever it was.

"You wouldn't...", he mumbled, almost too quiet for Jason to hear, his voice sounding slightly hoarse. "You'd never hurt me, Jay. 'Cause your his son, too."

Jason gritted his teeth, keeping himself from squeezing harder. He lowered his head, bringing his lips close to Dick's ear once again.

"One more mention of Bruce and I swear I will", he said in a dangerously low voice.

Dick's mouth opened yet again, being just about to voice another "But", but Jason interrupted him.

"I'm serious about this, Dick", he grumbled, raising his head so he could look Dick straight in the eyes. "I won't have any more of this. I'll make you forget about Bruce. I'll make sure you won't be able to think about him any more."

The low growl of Jason's voice sent a slight shiver – probably of fear – through Dick's body, he could feel it exactly. Not giving him the chance to protest, Jason bit down sharply on Dick's lower lip, hard enough to taste the faint flavor of blood.

The taste stirred something inside of him, a new feeling of heat rising in his body, coursing through his veins when he took that tempting mouth completely, forcing his tongue inside despite Dick's struggling, taking everything of the hot cavern he could get. He forced his tongue down the other boy's throat, relishing in the small whimper he got in response, the ever so slight, futile struggle.

He took both of Dick's wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head, his now free hand running down that perfectly sculpted, thankfully unclothed chest, enjoying the feeling of soft, warm skin. Despite having imagined this more times than he liked to admit, the reality was putting his mind to shame. He let his fingers run over firm muscle, coming to rest over the other's heart, its fluttering beating making Jason chuckle while ravaging the other's mouth. So his dear big brother wasn't that unaffected after all.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down at Dick and couldn't help a low growl escaping his throat. Dick didn't look disgusted or offended in the least. More like trying to seduce him, his cheeks flushed pink, plump lips swollen and reddened from the angry kiss they had shared, mouth open and panting for air helplessly, eyes half-lidded and slightly glazed over, staring up at him as if asking why he had stopped all of a sudden. Nope, definitely not offended.

A teasing grin formed on Jason's lips. "Now now, so what have we got here?" He cupped Dick's chin in his free hand, forcing the other to look at him, blinking dazedly as if trying to catch up to what was happening right now.

"If you could just see yourself now. Dick Grayson, golden boy, all panting and flushed from just a small kiss of his little brother. Haven't got laid in a while? Or are you just enjoying it a little _rough_, huh?" His grin widened when he felt the weak try of the boy beneath him to finally free himself. He chuckled darkly, coming close enough to feel the his brother's laboured breathing on his own lips, his hand trailing down that enticing body.

"I wonder what they'd say. What _Bruce_ would say if he could see you like this, writhing beneath me, wishing for more. What is it that you want, hm? Pain? Pleasure? Or probably both?" Emphasizing his words, he violently groped the other boy's ass, Dick arching his back and groaning in that hoarse voice, the sound sending a jolt of excitement through Jason's body.

"J-Jay... Jason, stop it. Whatever it is that you want to settle with Bruce, don't do something like this just becau-", Dick started, laboured breathing interfering with his calm words, getting interrupted when Jason's knee pushed forward between his legs, rubbing against his half-hard member. His breathing hitched, a startled whimper escaping before he managed to quiet himself down by biting his lower lip.

"I don't think so, Dickiebird", Jason all but purred, latching his mouth on to the other's throat, biting, kissing and licking, enjoying the intoxicating taste of salty sweat, the skin and something that was just entirely Dick. "You don't really want me to stop, do you? You're actually _enjoying_ this", his knee brushed against Dick again, forcing another delicious sound out from the other boy, "don't you?"

"Jason, please..."

"I'll make you beg, Dick. Make you scream my name until your voice gives out. Make you forget about them, about them all. I'll make you _mine_ and you will love it."

Jason could feel the taut body beneath him shudder, another sound ripping from his brother's throat, a maddening mixture between a moan and a groan. "Jay..."

Oh _fuck_. Dick was seriously turned on by this, he could feel it. It made Jason's own heartbeat quicken, desire overpowering all rational thought he'd held on to until now.

"Shit, Dick, you sick masochist. Dou you have any idea how hot you're looking like this?"

He bit down on one of the already hardened nipples sharply, being rewarded with another groan of pleasure. His hand released the held down wrists to pinch the other one, twisting it, forcing the body beneath him to shudder, not able to control himself anymore.

Dick's hands immediately clutched to his shoulders, gripping his T-shirt, maybe trying to push him away, maybe trying to pull him closer, Jason couldn't tell because they had still no strength and he himself was far too absorbed into those reactions he got. Straightening up a little, he pulled his T-shirt over his head, tossing it to the side.

Dick's hands were clinging to his back again the second he bent back down to kiss his brother forcefully, this time being met by an already opened, panting mouth. His hands went down, gripping the other boy's ass, while his own hips ground down against Dick's, elicting a groan from both of them.

Dick's body was heating up, his loud, accelerated heartbeat and laboured panting drowning out all other thoughts. He didn't understand. Why was Jason doing this all of a sudden? But, truth to be said, right now he actually didn't care anymore. Couldn't care. Another whimper found its way across his lips as Jason started grinding against him, pushing their clothed erections together.

He felt nimble fingers sneak into the back of his boxers, teasing the rim of his ass. Dick's eyes widened, arching his back and shuddering violently. _Oh shit._

"J-Jason...!", he moaned out, unable to contain himself anymore. He couldn't explain it. But this was seriously, _seriously_ turning him on more than anything else he had experienced so far. And they weren't even naked yet.

A feral grin formed on his younger, but still taller brother's lips as he looked down at Dick again. "Enjoying it, are we?"

"Fuck, Jason,you–", Dick cursed panting, not even knowing what he wanted to say anymore. He knew he should stop this, should've stopped it long ago. But there was this burning feeling, that sexy smirk on his brother's lips as he just stared and watched his each and every reaction and this fucking finger teasing his ass, the ring of muscle, _pushing its way inside_.

A shuddering moan came past Dick's lips, back arching even further. It hurt. It hurt like hell and Jason didn't even bother to use any kind of lubrication and was just pushing in dry, grinning down at him, whispering dirty things in his ear again while adding a second finger, starting to scissor him, making it hurt all the more and although that pain really should have turned him off or at least made him worry, it just felt fucking amazing and god, he wanted more.

He didn't know which part of his incoherent thoughts had slipped out, but when Jason suddenly stopped his ministrations, looking at him hungrily, growling in that dark, sexy voice "Say that again, Dick. Didn't know you'd have such dirty thoughts", Dick just knew he had said some of it. He bit his bottom lip desperately, trying to regain some of his long-lost self-control.

Jason's grin widened. "Not wanting to repeat yourself? Well, seems like I'll just have to make you then..."

Dick bit down another whimper threating to leave his throat. Jason's fingers started moving again, pushing in harder than before, getting deeper inside. Dick felt as if he was being ripped apart, the stinging sensation driving him close to madness, pained gasps leaving his lips, and it still wasn't enough, he needed more of it, so much more.

Jason licked his lips while staring down at his older brother, writhing beneath him, whimpering every now and then, flushed and panting hard, looking all that desperate, so goddamn _needy_ that he was really starting to believe Dick had a masochistic streak. And when he pushed inside again, he suddenly had him arching his back, trembling and shivering, pushing back down on his fingers and moaning Jason's name.

"Found it", Jason mumbled in a sing-song voice, brushing against that certain spot again, getting the same delicious reaction as before.

Dick had his head thrown back, unable to respond properly anymore. Without paying conscious thought to it, he pushed back down again, desperate to feel the same friction once more, wanting those fingers inside him, more, harder, _deeper_...

And then Jason pulled out. Dick whimpered in disappointment, trying to voice out his frustration. It took some time for his racing thoughts to calm down. Dick blushed even deeper, realizing his behavior a few moments ago.

Jason on the other hand seemed more than content with it. God, how he wanted to _devour _that boy. And how he _would_. "Something wrong, Dickiebird?"

"J-Jason, stop it..."

"'Stop it'...? What do you want me to do, dear big brother?"

Jason grinned at him tauntingly. Dick grimaced in return. Jason knew _exactly_ what he wanted. And he knew just as well it would kill Dick's pride to say it out loud, because he really, really didn't want this to happen at all, but for god's motherfucking sake, he _needed_ it, needed Jason finishing what he had started, taking him, pounding into him, making him scream... Fuck, he couldn't stand this.

"Shit, Jason, just fuck me already", he groaned, unable to wait for it any longer than he already had, gripping at the other's back desperately, the smirk he got in return sending a shiver down his spine.

And then Jason's lips were on his again, kissing him fiercely, drawing out another pleasured moan as Dick felt his brother positioning himself between his widely spread legs. For a split second he wondered just when his boxers had disappeared and where they had gone, but then found himself not caring at all. Jason unzipped his fly, pulling out his impressive erection, nudging his entrance. Dick shivered in anticipation. Shit, this was so going to hurt...

Jason gripped his brother's hips, holding him in place as he pushed his way inside, not stopping until he was fully seated inside that tight heat sucking him in in need, a groan slipping past his lips. He gazed down at his brother. Dick looked like he was about to pass out, face contorted in an overwhelming mixture of pleasure and pain, mouth open and panting, cheeks flushed in a dark shade of red, eyes glazed over with pure lust. Jason's grip tightened, not caring if he was bruising the other boy. That was definitely one of the hottest sights he had ever witnessed.

"Fuck, Dick", he ground out, the heat surrounding his member clouding his mind. The smaller one whimpered, glancing up at him, trying to calm his erratic breathing, shivering slightly. Jason bent down, kissing him once more, stunned as his brother eagerly kissed back, rubbing their tongues together.

Jason started to move carefully, making them both moan at the friction sending jolts of pleasure throughout their bodies. He had actually planned on taking this slow at first so Dick could at least get a little used to his size, but when said man suddenly wound his legs around his waist, bucking his hips and moaning needily, Jason couldn't hold back anymore, pushing inside the other with full force, groaning because Dick met his thrust in just the right way, squeezing his member enough for Jason to fear he would come much, much too early.

"So darn... nnngh, tight, Dick... what are you, a fucking virgin?", he panted, biting down on Dick's throat, nibbling his way to where he could feel the other's speeding pulse, stopping dead in his tracks when he got an embarrassed "S-So what...?" in response.

Just now, things had gotten so much hotter.

He thrust into the other man as hard as he could, not able to suppress a groan as Dick moaned out wantonly when he hit his spot again. He angled his thrusts, hitting Dick's prostate dead-on every time, making the moans raise in volume more and more. His hand found Dick's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Dick was thrashing around wildly, gripping on to Jason's shoulders like his life depended on it. Every feeling and emotion inside him was building up, the pleasure becoming almost too much to bear, he felt like he was losing his mind, and hell, maybe he was, Jason's harsh pounding was driving him insane.

"Do you like that, Dick? Do you like it when I fuck you?", Jason asked with a demanding growl, sharp teeth biting down on Dick's ear. The older boy moaned, feeling unable to answer in any other way, until that hand stroking his cock suddenly stopped, a growling voice ordering, "Answer."

"Y-Yes...", he whimpered, pushing himself against Jason's cock when the other ceased his movements completely, seemingly not pleased with his answer, only to be held down by strong hands again. "F-fuck, Jason...!"

"Answer me, Dick. Do you like it?" One harsh snap of his hips and a needy moan sounded through the room. Dick desperately tried to push himself against Jasonagain, shuddering in agony at being so close to his release and then denied.

"Fuck, yes! Jason, please, please don't stop now..." Dick moaned again as Jason fulfilled his wish and started moving again, hitting his prostate over and over while pumping his member, and Dick just kept on chanting whatever words came to his mind, screaming out his brother's name, and how he wanted more, harder, faster, deeper, how badly he needed this and how good it felt, pain mixed with pleasure, blending to an intoxicating drug overtaking his senses, and shit, he was so damn close...

He erupted with a strangled scream that sounded strangely like Jason's name, throwing his head back and ass tightening. Jason moaned at the new feeling, the incredible heat just becoming even tighter, thrusting into the smaller man irregularly before he came as well, deep inside, biting down on the crook of Dick's neck until he drew blood.

Breathing heavily he collapsed onto his older brother, trying to regain his breathing. Licking the blood off his lips, he blinked and opened his eyes wearily, looking at the mark he had left on Dick's throat along with many others. A smug grin formed on his lips. Bruce was so going to see this.

He sat up next to his brother, his grin growing even wider. He had to look pretty exhausted himself, that much was sure. But Dick was looking damnright debauched. His lips swollen and moist, bottom lip split from both of them biting down on it, mouth agape and panting, cheeks reddened, throat littered with bite marks and a little blood, black strands falling into his sweaty face messily, eyes barely open and pupils completely blown.

"You're truly a sight to behold, golden boy", Jason mumbled, reaching out to caress Dick's heated, sweaty cheek. Dick wasn't responding much, his mind still blown from the orgasmic high and his body thoroughly overstrained from their latest activities and the drug. Jason ruffled the soft, jet-black hair, enjoying the feeling. Maybe having sex had been the best idea he had had so far. Maybe things would turn out all right now. Maybe he and Dick would even and up... kind of... together. Heh, seeing their adoptive father's face at hearing the news would definitely be hilarious. Jason snickered. "If Bruce would see you like this..."

He saw Dick blinking, then turning away from him slightly and closing his eyes. And although he had seen it only for a split second, he still noticed that slight grinding of teeth, that furrowing of elegant eyebrows. And he realized that Dick was really, really hurt.

He pulled his hand back slowly, fingers clenching into a fist as he started to tremble slightly. Because at this very moment it dawned on him that he had just now screwed up big time.

He sighed, getting up from his bed to put on some clothes. When he turned back, Dick was already in deep sleep again. The encounter with the Joker, the experience of almost dying, the drug and the sex surely had taken their toll on the exhausted boy. Jason reached out to cup his cheek again, stopping halfway when he remembered the expression of suppressed hurt on Dick's face.

Maybe it was about time to bring the golden boy back home to his father.

_He had known Jason was angry at Bruce. It was fairly obvious. He had also known pretty well that Jason would stop at scarcely anything when it came to humiliating their adoptive father. But somewhere along this experience they had just shared, he had started thinking that maybe there was something more inside of Jason's heart than only anger and resentment. Something like a slight attachment, a wish to be accepted and to be loved. And, apart from this being the best sex in his life, he had really wanted to give Jason this attention he craved. _

_Until he heard those words. And it hit him, hard. That it hadn't been about love or affection at all, but only about humiliating Bruce by fucking his oldest son. And although Dick didn't really want to admit it, it hurt. _

_A lot._

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey there. This last chapter actually took me a lot longer than I thought it would (and _is_ a lot longer than I thought it would be). First attempt at writing smut surely took its sweet time :') Has it turned out bad? I've re-edited it three times over before losing my nerve._

_This story, "Red and Blue", is now complete. And yes, no happy end. I just don't think two people with a personality like Jason and Dick (especially Jason) could work out a perfect relationship in the course of a single evening. Maybe I'm going to write a second part of this some day when I have little more time, since I think it would be nice for those two to be a couple (and I really want to see Bruce's face when he gets scent of what his two oldest sons are doing ;) ). Let's see if I get the chance to write this one day. Maybe I'll call it "Roses and Violets" (being as creative as I am)._

_English isn't my native language, so I'd be grateful if you point out any mistakes I made =)  
_

_Reviews would be lovely =3_

_Lots of love for all bat-shippers out there! Ry0 ;)_


	4. Chapter 4 - Sequel

Rain drops trickled down the window, the world behind the glass looking gray and vast. The young man sighed, his breath fogging the pane. Thirtyfour days had passed since that... incident. And still he hadn't come to terms with it.

Hell, if the facts that he kept count of the days and only called it "the incident" weren't indication enough, maybe his messed up life was. He was alive. He should be fine. But unfortunately his mind refused to believe it. Just as his subconcious did.

Maybe he could blame it on the irony of fate.

Maybe he should.

And maybe he would be able to do that in another thirtyfour days.

* * *

_He could hear a voice. A familiar voice. His head hurt like hell but he still forced himself to open his eyes. His surroundings were blurred, nothing clear to make out. The world seemed to spin before his eyes._

_"Dick!", someone called again._

_He raised his gaze, blue eyes looking for the one who had called him. Someone approached him with fast steps, falling to his knees next to him. Slightly shaking hands touched his shoulders as a worried voice started to talk hurriedly, much to fast to understand what was said. And just why did look Bruce so upset? Did anything bad happen?_

_The hands at his shoulders started shaking him, a slight feeling of nauseau rising in the pit of his stomach. The voice got louder, sounding more agitated than before. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to listen. He tried to break through the haze in his mind, the fog clouding his thoughts far too much. "...to me! Dick! Can you hear me? You've got to-"_

_"I'm fine", he rasped out. His throat hurt almost as much as his head did. But apparently his reaction had calmed Bruce down a little. The laboured talking started again, this being the point where he tuned out. He felt himself being lifted up into strong arms, off the cold earthy ground and... wait, why had he been lying on the ground?_

_They, or more precisely Bruce, was walking now, the noise of incomprehensible words and sentences becoming a soft background noise as the world turned black again._

* * *

Bruce had looked so relieved back then when he had found him. As a matter of course, since he thought Dick was dead. Looked at that way, finding his oldest ward passed out and dazed in the wide yard of the manor had to be something pretty tremendous. Even if there were some questions left unanswered.

"Are you alright?"

Bruce's question startled Dick. He hadn't heared him coming. Something that had been happening quite a lot over the last thirtyfour days. Almost as many times as he had been asked that particular question that slowly started to annoy him. Of course it was nice to know that Bruce was concerned about him. But this wasn't the first strange thing Gotham City had thrown at him over the years. He had faced mad clowns, attorneys with multiple personalities, crazed professors and radical environmentalists. So why was being saved by his little brother such a big deal all of a sudden?

Okay, he took back that question. He knew _exactly _why it was. The reason had been bothering him for the last thirtyfour days.

"I'm fine, Bruce, I told you already. You don't have to worry about me."

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?"

"I said I'm fine", Dick said with more emphasis, turning back to the window to make it clear he wanted to be alone. This time he heared Bruce's steps back to the door.

Partly this was his fault. He shouldn't have told Bruce who had been the one to save him that night. But on the other hand, there were some things that had to be explained when he was picked up on the yard of the manor, alive but with some strange bite marks on his neck. And a sore throat. And some other features on his body that indicated activities he much rather told Bruce about than being physically examined for it.

So he had done the only thing that came to his dazed mind at that time, and certainly the most stupid thing at that. He had told Bruce the truth. How he had been facing the Joker, had been left to get blown up, how he was saved by Jason and... Yes. How Jason had had sex with him.

Having the world's greatest detective as an adoptive father sucked.

The funny thing about all this mess was how he actually felt like he still kept the biggest secret to himself.

His feelings.

During that encounter with his adoptive brother, Dick had felt like there was something more between them. Or at least could be. He'd felt hope, compassion, affection, only to have it all crushed by what Jason had said afterwards.

_"If Bruce would see you like this..."_

At that moment he had realized why Jason had really done this to him. Not out of friendship, love or whatever kind of attraction it was, but just for the sole purpose of getting some kind of revenge on Bruce.

And maybe it was a cruel play of fate that since that moment when his feelings had been hurt, they refused to fade completely. At first he had tried to convince himself it was anger that made him think about Jason more often. At day eight he tried to see it as some form of hurt. But since day sixteen he had stopped denying what he had known all along.

Since that day he was saved by Jason, he longed for his younger brother and his attention. Wanted them to be something more. Needed him. Loved him.

And he really needed to get his messed-up sunconscious fixed that decided it loved someone who had just hurt his feelings a lot more than anyone else ever could.

* * *

Angrily he stared at the empty glass in front of him. He didn't know how many drinks he'd had this evening and frankly said, he didn't care, either. Right now the only thing important was to get another drink and then stare at it as if everything that had happened was its fault, and its fault alone.

"You going to pay for that?", the barkeeper asked and got an even more furious look from Jason. Then he lowered his gaze again and went on staring daggers at the shades of light and shadow the glass was painting onto the bar.

Somehow, he really wanted to just go to sleep and forget about everything that had happened. But whenever he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but see that look of hurt on Dick's face that had been there that night.

The look of hurt that was caused by him, Jason Todd.

Hell, just why did he have to do that?!

He had spent months pretending he didn't feel anything for Dick, at least nothing like attraction. And then he just had to go and ruin it all in one night by doing... that.

To top it all off, he didn't even know what "that" exactly was. Which was mostly to blame on the fact that he had done _a lot_ of things that would make someone hate him. Well, maybe not the life saving part, but the "I left your dad thinking you're dead" part, or the sex part, or the "Hey, I think you're a masochist, so I'm going to be as cruel as I want" part or maybe it was just the fact that he kind of raped Dick but couldn't even say it for sure since said person had been drugged at that time, which really didn't make things any better.

So, yeah, he had royally screwed up and had just done so many spiteful things that he couldn't decide which one was the one that had caused Dick to hate him. But the result was clear, and for the last month this had depressed him a lot more than it probably should.

He'd started drinking. Well, not drinking, he'd done that before, but it had somewhat intensified. A lot. He didn't even do that whole beating-criminals-to-a-pulp-thing anymore because he was busy drowning his sorrow and self-loathing in cheap spirits.

Things couldn't possibly get any worse than this.

"Jason?", a cautious voice asked quietly behind him.

Maybe he should stop tempting fate. With a tensed look he turned around, facing the one person he'd longed to see and at the same time never wanted to see again.

"What're you doin' here?", Jason asked, letting a careful glance wander over his adoptive brother's features. Dick was in his civvies and looking just as uncomfortable as Jason felt. But maybe he should be grateful he was still talking to him.

"I want to talk", Dick answered, looking around in the smoky bar uneasily. "Can we go out?"

"I don't want to talk", Jason grunted and turned back to his empty glass. He could hear Dick taking a step back behind him, then one forward.

"Jay..."

Jason clenched his hand tightly into the wooden bar at the sound of his name, spoken so softly and at the same time so hurt. He stood up, grabbing Dick's wrist and pulling the older one out of the bar with him, ignoring the angry protests of the barkeeper behind them.

Stomping through the dark streets he finally found an empty alley and dragged Dick in with him. Only then he let go of the other's wrist and turned around. "So? What is it you want to talk about?"

Suddenly, Dick was looking really insecure, hugging himself and staring down at his own feet intently. "You know what I want to talk about...", he finally mumbled and looked up. Hurt was written all over his face. "Why did you do that?"

Jason's heart ached. Dick, cheerful, always happy Dick looked so broken, so _pained_, and it was all his fault. The wish to apologize was starting to burn on his tongue, but Jason wouldn't say it out loud. "You already know it, don't you?"

Dick hugged himself a little tighter, swallowing. "I don't want to believe it."

"Believe what? That I would go and–"

"That you would do it just to get back at Bruce." Stern blue eyes looked at him, concerned and distressed.

And Jason just blinked dumbfoundedly.

"What?", he asked. Maybe he'd misheared. He'd definitely misheared.

"You said it, after we had... we were... you said that if Bruce would see me right then, he–" Dick went silent, choking on his words, not knowing what to say anymore. Tears were brimming in those brilliant blue eyes, Jason could see it. But his mind still refused to wrap around what his brother was trying to say.

He made a step forward, cornering Dick against a sidewall of the alley, placing his hands right and left from his brother's head. Dick's eyes widened in surprise and something else, something that was so close to fear it made Jason's heart churn in agony. "Are you trying to tell me", he started, barely able to hold back his current agitation, "are you right now really trying to tell me that after I took advanage of you being drugged, kind of raped you and definitely hurt you, you're angry at me for something I _said_ afterwards?"

Dick's eyebrows furrowed in irritation. Suddenly his brother seemed more angry than hurt. "It's not because of what you said, Jason. It's because of what you _thought_. Of what you _felt_. I... I know you're really angry at Bruce. I even understand it, somehow, but I never thought... I just never thought you'd actually use me as some kind of tool for your revenge..." Dick's words sounded bitter to him. But more than anything, they made him outright furious.

Trembling slightly, he turned away and started walking out of the alley. If he stayed right now, he'd definitely say some things he'd regret later on.

"Jason! Hey, Jason, where are you going?", Dick called, running after him and grabbing his shoulder.

Jason whirled around furiously. "You know what, Dick?", he spat out angrily. "You're even worse than Bruce! You think I fucked you just to annoy him?! How can you think so little of me?"

Inwardly, he knew he was messing things up again. That maybe he'd better apologize to his brother instead of reproaching Dick. But he just couldn't help himself. He had always thought that Dick was different. That Dick was still thinking better of him than all the others did. But this? This hurt. And Jason knew no other way than hiding it in anger.

He forced himself to breathe in and out, trying to compose himself. Punching Dick in the face right now – as much as he deserved it – wasn't going to help him. He'd just go and find himself another bar to drown his sorrows.

"You... didn't do it just because of Bruce?" Dick's voice sounded unsure, quivering with some emotion Jason couldn't quite place and didn't want to, either.

Instead, he just turned around with an angry frown. "You're really dumb sometimes. I did what I did because I actually _liked_ you. But right now, I'm figuring you're just an ignorant asshole, so I'd prefer to go and drown my newly acquired lovelornness in some whiskey. Excuse me." He turned around, stomping on to the end of the alley when he was stopped again.

"Jason, wait, I–"

"_What_."

He turned back at Dick for the he-didn't-know-how-many-th time this evening. Now that he'd decided to give up on Dick completely, admitting his – prior – love was one thing, but he certainly didn't want to discuss it.

Dick, on the other hand, seemed to be torn between running after him and breaking into tears right on the spot. "I'm sorry", he mumbled out hoarsely.

"You'd better be", Jason growled back darkly. He didn't really know how they'd gotten to the point where Dick, the victim, was apologizing to him, the culprit, but... well. He was starting to get a headache, he didn't know how sober or not-so-sober he was right now and he sure as hell didn't want to risk another thing he'd hate himself for later, so now was definitely a good time to go.

"But Jason, I... like you."

Jason stopped dead in his tracks. Turned around. Stared at Dick again. Just stared. Now he had definitely misheared. "Are you crazy? I've done things to you I usually kill people for. You should hate me."

"But I don't mind! Jason, I... I really like you. And if you didn't do those things out of hatred for Bruce, but because you like me, it's... okay with me. More than okay, actually."

Jason shook his head. Slowly. "You really _are_ crazy, you know that, Dick?"

He took a few steps back, pressing his brother to the sidewall again. This time, Dick only looked surprised and not scared, which was probably an improvement.

"Jason, I think we... can be something. If you just let me in on your feelings", Dick spoke with a composed voice that sounded so sure that Jason was actually tempted to believe it.

"You know I'm not the type for a working relationship."

"We'll never know if we don't try." Dick looked at him expectantly. Caring.

Jason sighed. He couldn't believe he was actually considering this an option. Dick was born for relationships and love and that stuff, but he sure as hell wasn't. He'd mess up, just like he did all the other times. "I'm going to hurt you", he stated dryly, nevertheless still standing in front of Dick and waiting for an answer. Because even if he knew this wouldn't work out, he actually didn't want to give it up.

"Maybe. But maybe not", Dick replied, those stunning blue eyes still looking at him with an unexplainable confidence.

Jason took a step back. He should go now. He should really go before he did something really stupid again and hurt Dick. But somehow, his feet wouldn't move.

In return Dick took a step forward, bringing their chests so close together Jason could feel the warmth of his body. Careful hands grasped his arms, pulling them even closer together. A hopeful but fragile smile splayed across Dick's lips as he looked up. "Let's try, Jay. It's not like we have anything to lose, right?"

Jason sighed again. He was so going to regret this some day, he knew it. "Whatever happens from now on will be blamed on you, got it?", he clarified.

Then he slowly leant in and kissed Dick on the lips he'd longed for so much over the past month. Nibbling on Dick's bottom lip, he wrapped his arms around his brother, pushing him back up against the sidewall again, which got him a quiet noise of pleasure in return.

God, how he'd missed this. Fervently he licked the other's lips, bringing his leg between Dick's thighs. Then those warm lips were suddenly gone from his, soft panting filling his ears again. "J-Jason, wait–!"

"What?", he mumbled quietly, not feeling like stopping now that he had finally back what he'd wanted all along, drawing his teeth down that deliciously pale throat in front of him.

"I... kind of disappeared from the manor without saying anything..."

"So what?"

"I guess Bruce is already looking for me."

Jason stopped dead in his tracks. Moved his gaze back up to meet Dick's. "Do you want to get me killed or something?", he asked with a dark growl, but unable to conceal the smile of amusement that was tugging at his lips at the question.

"Maybe", Dick gave back with a cocky smile, stealing another short peck before winding out of Jason's arms around his waist mysteriously and taking a few steps ahead. "You coming? I don't really remember where your apartment was."

"Wrong direction, Dick." Jason hurried to get after his adoptive brother, grabbing his hand when he reached him and dragging him after him. "This way. And as soon as we're there, you'll call Bruce and tell him you're alright, got it? I _really_ don't want to have an overly worried Bat walking in on us."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've already told him about what happened that night."

"You did _what_?!"

* * *

_"Evenin', Bruce."_

_"Evening? Dick, it's four in the morning. Where have you been all night?"_

_"Yeah, see, I kind of need to talk to you about that. I tracked down Jason in a bar and–"_

_"Jason? Is everything alright?"_

_"Yeah, well, actually we're in a relationship now."_

_"You're _what_?"_

_"Relationship. Couple. Dating. You know?"_

_"..."_

_"Bruce? Are you still there?"_

_"Please remind me to get you checked some time soon."_

_"Aw, come on, Bruce! I haven't gone crazy! I'm just in love."_

_"Then you are crazy."_

_"You sound just like Jason, you know that?"_

* * *

A warm arm snook around his waist.

"So, how did he take it?"

"Fine, considering the circumstances. But I think, he rubbed off on you – or you on him, I'm not sure."

"...?"

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Hey there! Guess who finally decided to write the promised sequel? ;) Since I'm kind of lazy, I've just added it as a new chapter here instead of making it an own story, but at least nobody will have to search for it now._

_I don't even know what's wrong with my mind, writing sad stories when I start a relationship and a happy ending for said story when the relationship ended. Has to be something strange about my inspiration, I guess._

_So, this time it got pretty... fluffy and cute, compared to the chapter before. I just decided to give those two guys a chance for a bright future. Just see it as a big "thank you" for all those nice comments. You guys really motivated me with that and I'm really grateful! =)_

_ I'm currently thinking about writing some Green Lantern/Flash stuff with Hal and Barry. Since I'm either to stupid to find it or there just isn't any story with that couple. If there is, please tell me. If there's not, I hope I'll be able to get a little more love for this pairing. So, see you soon in some probably weird fanfiction ;) Any hopes and expectations? Just feel free to tell me you opinion =3_

_Ryo_


End file.
